The Dragon
by mickeylover303
Summary: As Jim's past makes itself known, his future doesn't seem too appealing. Discountined.
1. Old Beginnings

Curled in between his knees, he was cold and scared. Beyond bothered to take notice of his surroundings. Ripped away from everything he knew and thrown into a new, yet familiar, sense of chaos. For all he knew, it could have been days since he was brought here. With no where to go and retaining only his clothes a broken watch, he resigned himself to a certain fate.

The sudden resonance of footsteps seemed deafening in the normally quiet ambiance. He jumped, startled at the thought of another presence. Almost failing to stand, he quickly recovered himself, caught off guard by the near darkness that swallowed his present quarters – a small cell. But he moved quietly. This could be a possible means of escape. And knowing his luck, it would probably be his only opportunity.

As the sound came closer, he noticed it wasn't as heavy as he once presumed. The footsteps were light, and seemed almost airy. Hesitantly, he peered into the caged window that suffered his only source of light; where he was greeted with the warm face of a woman. And despite his situation, she smiled.

Unexpectedly, a bright light escaped into the cell. Momentarily stunned, the cell's occupant didn't notice the appearance his guest. She was a slim figure dressed in what he assumed to be black. Neither tall nor short, there was something recognizable about her. He couldn't discern much more, as her cloak was hooded and successfully hid any important detail. But as she progressed closer to him, there was something missing that he should already know.

"What do you want?" Still, he thought he should make the first move.

"Hello, James." Her voice was soft and pure. Notwithstanding the tainted nature he felt from her soul.

"Hello, Akira. I wondered if I would every see you again." Aside from the odd number of years between now and their last encounter, he would never forget her voice. Its gentle timbre was one of the few significant things in his short life.

"Then you know what I'm here for." It wasn't questioning in the least. A cold statement that contradicted the smile he received but a moment earlier.

"Of course not. I wasn't told much for a reason. Didn't dad tell you everything you wanted"? He may relish her, but could do nothing to hide the disgust in his voice.

"I haven't the time for you to answer one simple question." She began to grow impatient. "You knew your father. Discovering my identity consequently led him to keep to himself. He wouldn't tell me any more."

"Is that why you killed him"?

"We had no other choice. Surely you understand that by now."

"That's no excuse. How could you kill someone you love"? He wasn't supposed to feel this way about something that happened so long ago. Aware of the pressure of oncoming tears, he concentrated on the floor. He couldn't let her see what she could still do to him.

"You must not understand what I'm saying. Ever since the loss of Melfina to Hilda, Hazanko has been after the Dragon." It seemed even shared memories brought some sort of compassion within her. For a moment, he may have thought she seemed contrite. "This pains me, as well. Do you remember, James?" Now facing her, but wary to speak, he could only give a small nod in agreement.

"Where lies the Galactic Leyline, also lies the Dragon." She was cryptic, but more forthcoming than she had been in the past.

"Why couldn't you just pick up that android?"

"Melfina was lost. I will speak no more of someone else's error. Too many resources were wasted as it was." His scoff was ignored.

"And then your father stumbled upon me by chance. I'm sure you know the rest."

James was angered by the callousness of the woman before him. Then again, his father always said he received his cynicism from his mother. "Was it ever real"?

Akira paused for a moment. As if she was looking for the correct phrasing of her answer. "We were wed by the insistence of my brother. But what is in the past, remains."

James knew better than to expect anything different from her. But he still held onto a foolish notion of hope.

"Did he leave you anything valuable? Something that appears to be of use"?

He could tell her what he did know. Maybe he could finally be free. He could lie, betray the truth he always gave but she never deserved. Either way was probably going to end messy.

"Only the clothes on my back. I guess I should be grateful you take didn't these," He pointed to his torn garments, dirtied from constant use and little wash, "Or I would have really been in trouble." James gave her a cheeky grin that spread throughout his entire face, despite his faked mirth.

But whether or not she paid heed to his antics, he couldn't tell. And maybe we would never get the chance as her reply was interrupted by the slamming of the cell door.

Hazanko.

Nothing needed to be said. A simple glance in Akira's direction reduced her to little more than she once was. Her detachment buried underneath the will need survive.

She replied in that soft voice. The one that shouldn't belong to her, because it betrayed her true nature. "No." Aware of his disappointment in her, she kneeled. But even in this, James sensed, there was some sort of mockery.

As he watched the power struggle between the two figures before him, James unconsciously fingered his broken watch. He didn't know why he didn't sell it or something. It could have to do with the fact that it was broken beyond repair. Or the fact that his dad had given it to him and pleaded James to keep it safe. It remained hidden underneath his shirt, attached to a thin chain.

But Hazanko noticed. Apparently the broken watch was of some worth if Hazanko continued to stare at it.

"Let me see it boy." His voice was familiar. Similar to Akira's in its beguiling nature. But the power in his eyes sent a shiver throughout his spine. His only thought was to move away, to run and escape this place.

James was momentarily spared as Hazanko returned his attention to his Akira. "How could you overlook this? It was here and you did nothing."

Far from being reprimanded, Akira held her head down in practiced obedience. But James could see the clear defiance in her eyes as she held his gaze underneath the growing anger of Hazanko, whispering silently under her breath.

Seemly satisfied with Akira's actions, James once more became of immediate interest.

Alarmed and caught unaware by the sudden force around his neck, James struggled to breathe as it became harder to receive air in his lungs. It was an effort quickly forgotten as he was slammed against the cool concrete of the wall.

"What's…happening"? He was frightened. Was he going to die alone, like his father? Was Akira going to leave him, too? She had an anxious look in her eyes, but continued to kneel, gently whispering something he knew was probably just as detrimental to his health as Hazanko's ire.

Because as Hazanko looked at him determinedly, James knew he was searching for answers he would never find.

His hands were around his neck grasping air, trying to pry the invisible force from his throat. "Akira…I...can't." Out of sheer desperation, he painfully turned his gaze to her. His vision was starting to dim due to his lack of oxygen. He was going to die and more importantly, she was going to let him.

He couldn't hear her voice anymore, but he did wonder if she was faintly calling his name. A spell that would overpower Hasanko? She could do that just as he could bring his dad back to life. But he heard his name. It was faint but quickly growing louder. It sounded like Jim. Although it was nice, she only called him James. And he didn't remember her voice being so…masculine. Then again, dying can do things to one's hearing.

And with a final gasp, James took his last breath as Jim Hawking woke up in the arms of Gene Starwind.

_**

* * *

**: I don't own Outlaw Star or any of its characters. Akira, Jade and anonymous minions are the only characters I own._

_I'm redoing this because frankly, my writing style has changed drastically and the old version scares me. Although I'm not as fascinated by OS as I once was, I still would like to finish this, if not in an attempt to make it better. And I apologise to those who may have liked this story._

_:crickets chirping:_


	2. Past Awakenings

The bright light nearly blinded him. A vast contrast from the darkness he experienced just moments before. He slowly opened his eyes, but couldn't decipher the blurry images in front of him. It brought about a memorable sense of claustrophobia. As if he was still in that dream. 

So frighteningly real, but it didn't make any sense. Logically, he knew where he was. No where near Hazanko, but it was too vivid to be anything from his imagination.

He resumed his harsh panting; vision still hazy. He could still fell those hands around his neck. Preventing the entrance of air into his lungs. He tried to reach for his throat, but found himself held firmly within strong arms.

"Jim, calm down." But he ignored the voices. Struggling to free himself from his captor's grasp.

"Damn it, Jim. It's just us."

But Jim was panicking, still trying to breathe. "Jim, you can calm down, now." A soft voiced managed to reach his ears. He could picture Melfina standing next to him; the image bringing a serene feeling. He began to relax, taking more controlled breaths. He felt Gene's grasp slack as his vision finally began to clear.

"Jimmy?" Gene had no sooner loosened his grip, when Aisha appeared in front of him. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

He looked above at the voice that rumbled above his head. "I don't know what you did, but you scared me. All of us, in fact." Gene looked worriedly into Jim's eyes.

"What happened?" Jim made sure he at least appeared to be confused. Which he was, but he didn't think it would be beneficial to say anything at this point. Let them make their own assumptions.

"You don't remember?" Jim now noticed that he was on his bed, still in Gene's arms. Aisha sat on the bed, as well, but Melfina sat on a nearby chair.

He felt Gene's hand upon his forehead. "What are you – Aniki? Get out of my face." He managed to say wearily as he moved Gene's hand aside.

"Are you okay Jim?" Though Aisha ran her hands through his hair, it was done half-heartily, almost as a comforting gesture. "You had us all worried."

"I guess I'm fine. What time is it?"

"A little after one." Suzuka said softly, afterward taking a sip from her tea. She sat conspicuously in the corner of his room.

Jim almost jumped at the suddenness in which he heard the voice. For some reason, he was uneasy around her, now. Another thing that didn't make much sense. For now, he would blame it on lack of sleep. Maybe a walk would do him good. He'd been trapped in the inn long enough.

By now, Gene moved to let him sit on his own. He peered down at himself, unsurprised he was still in his clothes. He could remember not bothering to change last night.

Carefully, so as not concern his friends, Jim removed himself from the bed. Stretching his arms until he heard two unnerving pops. Causing no one but Melfina to look away.

"I think I'm going to take a walk." He really needed to think without the curiosity of his friends surrounding him. However, it seemed they had other plans.

Gene, the most adamant, of course. "Whoa there, buddy. You're not going anywhere."

"This late at night?" Aisha pounced on him as he tried to edge toward the door. Which would have been fruitless, regardless. He found that Suzuka's conspicuous position was actually more convenient, as she was near the door.

"I can take care of myself." Four eyes glanced at him dubiously. "We're in a safe district. Besides, there's nothing out there, anyway." He needed to get away. He couldn't stay here anymore.

"James." Gene now stood beside Jim, giving him a penetrative glare.

"Yes." Jim sighed with impatience as Gene led him back to the bed.

"We need to talk." He felt their probing glances. Even Suzuka looked as though her interest was peaked.

"I'm really sorry that I woke everyone up, but it was just a bad dream." It wasn't necessarily the truth, but he didn't know what else he could say. "Honest."

It was awkwardly comfortable as Aisha pulled him into her arms. "It had to be more than that, Jim." The awkwardness stemming from the fact that his face was pressed heavily against her chest.

He felt a soft hand resting on his arm and turn to see Melfina. "You stopped breathing, Jim."

Jim didn't want to believe it, but this would mean that it was more than a dream. But that didn't immediately mean that it was all true. He knew enough about his dreams to rarely take them at face value. Yet, because of the nature of them, could he afford to take that chance?

"Hey Jim?"

"Huh?" Jim rubbed his eyes. They were becoming hazy again.

"You're drifting off on us."

"Sorry, I-" Maybe it's a good thing they didn't let him go on that walk. He suddenly felt so tired. He could feel himself slipping.

Aisha's hands cupping his face didn't help, either. "Don't go to sleep on us, again."

But despite his efforts, Jim's eyelids were feeling heavier each moment. Darkness began to cloud his mind as he fell unconscious in Aisha's arms.

Melfina released a gasp, covering her mouth in shock. Subtle tremors plagued her body. But moved quickly to Gene's side, supporting Jim's head.

"Jim, snap out of it." Gene removed his friend from Aisha, as the Ctarl-Ctarl seemed too shocked to move. "Come on, Jim. You're not getting out of this that easy." Not that he'd admit, but Gene was scared. He'd always done his best to protect his young friend. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. Not to Jim.

Aisha looked at the limp body Gene now held in his arms. Barely able to watch as Gene tried unsuccessfully rouse her little brother.

Suzuka was the only calm presence in the room. "He only fell unconscious." She carefully set her tea on the stand, making her way over to the bed. "Probably from exhaustion or something similar."

She was a bit unnerved, hearing the soft whisper of the Ctarl-Ctarl, "James." She knew Aisha held Jim is high regard, but it seemed their relationship ran deeper than she originally thought.

"Gene." Suzuka spared him a glance. "Just let him rest in the bed. He should be okay."

Gene was surprised at Suzuka's soft and reassuring smile. But it did offer a kind of comfort, even if the gesture was unusual. He took his time to place Jim underneath the blanket. Tucking him in securely.

Gene moved a stray piece of hair out of Jim's face, even though he knew Jim wouldn't feel it. "You'll be alright." He whispered softly.

Aisha was startled out of her musings as she found Melfina slipping her hand in her own. "I guess I should back to sleep."

"You don't have to explain. It's okay." Aisha squeezed Melfina's hand. Her eyes conveying her gratitude as she stood to leave the room.

Melfina turned watch the small body between herself and Gene. "Gene?"

"Hmm?" He didn't remove his gaze from Jim, who was finally breathing normally.

"Will you be okay?"

He turned to face Melfina. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He turned his attention to Jim, once more. "Suzuka?"

"Yes, Gene?"

"Should we tell him what really happened?"

"I'm not sure if he remembers." She removed her cup from the stand, walking towards the door. "Let's wait until morning, and not jump to any conclusions."

"Hey, Gene?"

"Yeah Mel?"

"Do you want to sleep with me, tonight?"

"No thanks. I'll sleep by Jim, just in case."

"Oh, okay."

"I still do Mel."

"It's all right." She paused, considering her next words. "I know, now." She was relieved when he gave her a small smile. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so. But thanks, really."

Melfina didn't make any notice of the comment, the blush apparent on her face. "Good night, Gene."

_

* * *

I may not remember much of OS, but I do remember Suzuka and the tea gag…I don't think I could ever forget. And of course, I had to put that in. Shorter than the original, but I had to fill a few holes in the plot._


	3. New Revelations

Fred Lou was not one for secrets.

His eyes squinted at the figures before him. Darkened silhouettes on the screen. He really did detest these sorts of transactions. There was always something more satisfying about making them in person, considering he was rather gregarious in nature.

But what could he say? Business was business.

"Is there anything of particular interest we should be aware of?" If only he could discern them. He knew there were two of them, but he'd only heard one voice, so far. It didn't have a necessarily deep tone so much as a resonating quality.

"There may be something." Here, he knew he was pressing his luck, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Although I'm not sure-"

"Part of the arrangement is that we weren't going to be seen. And stalling won't draw us out any time soon."

"In that case, I suppose I can almost remember." A sacrifice to Fred's ego, but this could be a profitable avenue if he played his cards correctly. "Maybe something could help to _persuade_ me."

"Five thousand Wong, Lou. I've already given more than I should."

"You're _kidding_." Another voice. Much lighter than the sonorous tones of his companion. "All that money can go toward other, more valuable things."

The new voice was silenced, though Fred couldn't tell how. "Calm down. There's no need to be…_hasty_." And despite not being in the same room as his clients, Fred could feel a sort of frostiness permeating in the voice.

"That's all right. No need to invoke any sort of animosity." Fred's tone was cheerful, but also had an underlining ting of seriousness. And perhaps even fear. "Have you already transferred the money into my account?"

"You should receive the confirmation, shortly."

Fred looked at his monitor, expectantly. Pleased to see the confirmation note. "You _do_ work quickly." He received payment for the various parts alongside the information he was about to give. "If only my other clientele shared your eagerness."

"You already have the money. Are you going to put your mouth to good use?" Fred could tell it was from the other voice. It was impetuous and laden with tension.

"To my knowledge, it has to do with pirates. Something about a kid with some sort of power they want."

"Is that all we get for five thousand Wong? That's certainly nothing new."

"I'll be able to give you more information if you tell me who you are."

"Agreed." Fred was surprised at the willingness, though he'd question it later. "But first, tell us what we came for."

He was hesitant, as well. Normally he wouldn't divulge anything unless he received what he wanted, first. Especially important in his line of work. You didn't know who you could trust. This not only protected the company's interest, it also made sure you weren't taken advantage of.

But what harm could a little information do?

"Since you're being so patient, I guess I can tell you the rest of the story." More than likely, the information would send the two on a meaningless chase. "You're looking for a kid that should be around fifteen or so."

"Dirty shade of blonde hair. Blue or green eyes. Not really sure." The description stirred memories within in him. But Fred couldn't place why. He hadn't seen _him_ in a long time.

"Of course, I could be wrong." Ignoring the apprehension in the back of his mind, Fred smiled, finger placed languidly on his chin. "There's nothing concrete, but they say he's connected to a high ranking member of the 108 Stars. As of yet, no one knows the member's name. Or if he even has one."

"We're not paying you for faulty leads."

"And you're not. Because I'm telling you exactly what I know." However little it was. "Furthermore, the kid is supposed to be his nephew. That's about all I can say. But believe you me, this information is _hard_ to come by." Which was true. Not that Fred would reveal it, but he had a difficult time gathering the little bit he knew.

"Now, then. All I need is to know is who the two of you are." Fred was startled by the sudden hysterical laughter. It was disturbing to hear such a sound accompanied with no face.

"We are…" Out of the shadows, a head appeared briefly. Removed too quickly for Fred to place any sort recognition.

So determined to place a name with face he glimpsed, Fred almost missed the soft murmur. "_Brothers_."

He was left to watch the screen flicker momentarily before turning itself off. "Another faceless customer." Even as Fred realised he didn't specify how he wanted them to reveal themselves, to say he was disappointed was an understatement.

"Men can be so inconsiderate these days."

_

* * *

_

_And thanks for pointing out my misunderstanding with the **s** and **z**. Appreciate it. Oft does my **z** change to **s** and my **s** change to **c**. It's a British thing._


	4. Repressed Memories

The silence was eerily still. So still that she was afraid to break it as she walked into poorly lit area.

Suzuka didn't even spare a glance to her quiet entrance. As Melfina pulled out a chair, careful to make little noise.

She only spoke when Melfina sat down. Her voice indifferent. "Is Gene going to talk to him?"

"I think so." Melfina crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Suzuka ignored the question. "I was hoping he would. Aisha's reaction last night…" She turned her gaze to the small table in front of her. The barrier between herself and Melfina. "I certainly did not expect it."

"What do you mean?"

"I impart it to her animal nature, but I think she _feels_ the situation is more than it seems. "Suzuka paused, looking thoughtfully at the floor. "Although she is probably unaware. I honestly think it was subconscious."

"What do you think about Jim, though?" Melfina fingered her skirt nervously, looking to Suzuka for information. "Why do you think a nightmare would have that effect on him?"

"I don't have anything to say to that."

Melfina sat quietly, waiting for Suzuka to say something else. She lowered her head, watching her fingers in the dim lighting.

"Hopefully, that's where Gene will come in."

* * *

Jim followed Gene through the door of the balcony. As the man held the door, he was upset to note he only reached Gene's shoulder. 

Then again, he still had time to grow.

He watched as Gene made himself comfortable on the railing. Completely dismissing the fact that the Inn was fifteen stories above the ground. Jim only shook his head as he went along with Gene's antics. Knowing that Gene wouldn't let him fall.

"So…What do you want to do?"

Jim almost missed the question, the wind rising above the pitch of Gene's voice. But it still surprised him. Rarely did he think about what he wanted to do. He was already used to following Gene.

"What do _I _want to do?"

"Because we haven't really been spending that much time together, lately."

Jim looked at Gene as if the man had grown a second head. "Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you? Wait here, I'll get Mel…" Jim jumped off the railing, making a move to leave the balcony. But Gene grabbed his arm before he had the opportunity to run off.

"No, Jim. I'm fine." He let go of Jim's arm, patting the warmed metal beside him. "Just come back and sit by me."

"Are you sure that you're all right. You're acting kind of strange."

"It's just…" Gene wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He remembered Suzuka's warning from earlier that morning.

"_Do not push him."_

_He was surprised by the threatening expression she wore. But he still tried to make light of the conversation, laughing while he spoke. "Me…Push Jim?"_

"_I'm being serious, Gene" Her gaze was firmly set upon him, harsh and unyielding. "Something bothers me about this. It does not bode well with me."_

"_Me, too." Gene turned away from her. Afraid his emotions were too apparent on his face. He didn't want her to see his anxiety. But she could still hear the concern in his voice. "I just don't know what to do, Suzuka."_

"_You're the only person he'll open up to." She looked at him pointedly. "Be subtle."_

"Do you remember what happened last night?" It wouldn't be the first time that Jim had forgotten something. But never before had a nightmare caused Jim to stop breathing.

"Last night…" He looked warily at Gene. "What are you talking about?"

Truthfully, Jim was surprised that he couldn't remember much of his dream. Or memory, if it truly was.

Only glimpses of his mother and uncle. When he first taken away from his father. Although, it seemed that each time he tried to remember, the sequences became harder to grasp.

Like holding water in his hands.

However, Jim remembered exactly what happened last night. As he lay in Gene's arms, surrounded by the Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka. But he still wasn't able to relay his past with the person he trusted the most.

With his brother in everything but blood.

"Don't play games with me, Jim." Gene grasped Jim's arm again, giving it a small squeeze. "Tell me."

"Let go of me Aniki, I don't know what you're saying." Jim pleaded. He was desperate to make sure that Gene never found out. Because his Aniki would never look at him in the same way, again. "I was asleep last night."

In surprise of the statement, Gene let go of Jim's arm. "Really?" He could only give Jim a blank look. His eyes were raised and his mouth was slightly opened.

"Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Jim brushed off imaginary dust from his sleeve, looking accusingly at Gene. "What's the big deal about me sleeping, anyway?"

Gene laughed sheepishly, placing his head behind his head. "Just making sure you're getting sleep. You've been working a lot lately."

Hopping back on the railing, Jim was taken back by Gene's quick change in moods. "It's nothing unusual. We had to be careful with the last bounty. We almost didn't make it."

Gene, finally calmed, began to scrutinise the young man. "Did you forget tomorrow was your birthday?" He stared into Jim's eyes, bringing their faces closer.

"Oh." Gene noted that he didn't sound too excited. "It is, isn't it?"

"You know…" Gene peered up at the sky, hands firmly grasping the railing. "You used to beg me to take you places on your birthday."

Jim followed Gene's gaze, trying to picture the stars in his head. Not used to be so far away from space. "Is that why we came back to Sentinel III?"

"We haven't been home in a few years."

"I guess I've just been getting older." Jim looked at Gene. "I'm not that eleven year old kid anymore."

Gene wouldn't say it aloud to Jim, but he actually felt that the young man beside him had grown up too quickly. It was because Jim never really had a childhood. Never really had to time be himself. Instead, he spent most of his time taking care of Gene.

He didn't know much of Jim. Only remembering that dirtied kid who wouldn't stop following him on the streets. Seemingly forgetful of his own past. Lost and shy.

Gene didn't think that Jim remembered much as a seven year old. At least that was what Jim said at the time.

But he could still see those grubby little fingers when Gene gave him that first piece of food. The happiness in that smile as he clung to Gene's leg.

It wasn't until Gene took him in, that Jim started to open up. But he would never speak of his past. Claiming he didn't remember.

"I mean, it's not like there's anything that I want to do." Jim trailed off. "Not that I want to do anything."

"Come on. Don't be like that." Gene hopped down from railing, spreading his arms wide. "There's a lot to do here. This is _home_, Jim." The corners of his mouth continued to spread across his face.

Jim tried to smile at Gene's expression, hoping he could feign the same kind of excitement Gene was displaying. "Yeah. It's home."

* * *

_Now this feels like it's been ages since I touched it. But I finished **Immature**, and I had to start on **Fourteen Days**. It just would not leave me. But I'm trying to catch up on this. Alongside everything else._

_And a note on Aniki. I don't like to capatilise my romaji, but I'm going to focus Jim's past and how it will effect his relationship with Gene. And for once, it's not yaoi. I'm **very** proud of that._


	5. Moments Relived

"Where…" He was no longer in his bed. But he was still someplace familiar from a time he couldn't place. Somewhere hidden in the dark recesses of his mind.

He woke up lying flat on his stomach, the right side of his face pressed against the cold metal floor. Using his hands, he pressed his weight against the floor. Transferring it to his knees as his hand reached out to a wall for support. Leaning on the wall until he was able to stand on shaky legs.

He lost his balance as the room began to shake, crashing against the wall. The dark illuminated by intermittent flashes of blue and green. Alarms echoed in his ears alongside a monotonous voice.

_Self-destruct will begin in four hundred seconds and counting. _

"What the hell?" Jim looked around see a door on the other side of the room. His hands moved over it, searching for a knob or something that would let him out. But apart from definition lines bordering it, the door seemed to be sealed.

_Three hundred and seventy seconds. _

A rumble resounded as the room rocked, again. Jim tried to steady himself, but ending up landing against the door. Wincing as his body hit the hard surface.

He could figure he was on a ship, though on which one he wasn't sure.

_Three hundred and forty seconds. _

Jim began banging on the door.

"Damn it….Somebody let me out!" Jim frantically beat on the door. His fist aching and reddened from the force he was using.

"Gene?!" His voice was strained as he tried to raise it above the alarms still going off. He knew it probably wouldn't do anything, but he still thought to try. "Gene…Aisha?!"

_Three hundred seconds. _

"Please…" He sagged against the door, breathing heavily as his hand rested on it. "Please…" He choked out a sob, tears threatening to fall until the door suddenly disappeared.

He started to flail his arms when he realised he was falling. A groan escaped from his throat as he used his hands to catch his fall. The impact spraining his wrists. He quickly got to his feet, almost slipping as he looked around the corridor. Two ways to go.

"James"

His head jerked when he heard the name. Wasting no time, he took a left, heading towards the voice. The lights still blaring and the alarm hurting his ears.

He could only hope the voice would lead him somewhere safe.

* * *

"Do you think he'll like it?" Gene asked as he blew air into another balloon. 

"Well, he should." Aisha pushed the small, square table to the wall, the noise of the wood against the medal floor hurting her sensitive ears. She adjusted the collar of her shirt, turning to Gene as she put her hands on her hips. "I spent all morning trying to put this place together."

Gene looked around the room. Not that he noticed much of a difference. "It looks the same to me." They didn't put up any decorations. They decided to keep it simple because Jim was never one for the big parties. With the exception on balloons and a cake.

Gene wouldn't let those go.

"Why…" Aisha's eye began to twitch at his careless response. She had to figure out how to make the most space within such a small room. It was a storage area, after all. "Why you-"

"As long as we don't draw too much attention to him, it should be fine." Suzuka spoke from a corner in the room. Arms crossed as she sat in a chair. "We can't do much this time because we're leaving, tonight."

"I think I would know when my own ship is leaving, Suzuka." Gene pointed a green balloon at her. A piece of silver ribbon hanging from its twisted ends. "Are you doing anything?"

Suzuka closed her eyes, replying in a casual manner. "I already cleaned." As if the task barred her from helping.

Gene groaned at the response, setting the full balloon on the small table and grabbing a limp from behind him.

"Don't you think it's weird that Jim has woken up, yet?" Melfina asked as she walked in to the room, a tray in her hand.

"Oh…" Aisha's eyes widened as she saw the cake Melfina made. Two white layers decorated with a dark blue border and _happy birthday_ written in a deep red. Her arm extended as her finger reached to touch the cake. "Can I-"

The balloon Gene was blowing popped as Melfina took a surprised step back. Both giving their attention to Aisha, who was nursing her hand. Mourning the loss of hair as she backed away from the small dagger now sticking out of the wall.

Aisha turned to Suzuka, the beginnings of a high pitched wail in her voice. "What'd you do that for?"

"Suzuka!" Gene shouted to her, now noticing the weapon erect in the wall.

Suzuka simply shrugged her shoulders. "She was going to ruin the cake."

_

* * *

_

Jim could feel his heart beating against his chest. His breath coming out in pants as he tried to ignore the detonation countdown. His mind still trying to wrap around the familiar voice.

He had to find it.

"I don't want to go."

Jim almost tripped over himself when he heard a new voice. Something younger and not quite developed. Something more raw. He used the wall to push himself to move faster. His shoes hitting the floor in a frantic rhythm. As erratic as his thoughts.

_One hundred seconds. _

He moved faster when the two voices began to get louder. The sounds meshing together as he got closer. He could see another light, intermixed with the already present blue and green. A red at the end of the corridor. He was almost there.

Just a few more steps. He could hear the voices more clearly.

"James."

Jim skidding to halt at the scene before him. Holding his breath in fear that he would be heard. Disregarding that fact that he'd already made too much noise. And that the two figures weren't phased by his presence.

_Sixty seconds_.

"I can no longer have your father haunting my conscience."

"You can't make me-"

"You have to!"

It was something Jim had seen so many times before. In his thoughts, in his memories, and even his dreams. But he could never place it. Not until now.

He began to walk toward the voices. A cloaked figure pushing a smaller body into what looked like an escape pod. The smaller body resisting, hands feebly gripping the walls until an invisible force pushed him in. The blast making Jim cover his eyes as he tried to balance himself, planting his feet to the ground.

_Twenty seconds_.

Removing his arm from his eyes, Jim made his way to the chamber where the smaller figure was now held. Hoping to get in the pod as the cloaked figure was leaving. Before the pod broke off.

_Ten seconds_.

He ran to the door, hands ready to open it even if he didn't know how. He felt a chill as he passed by the cloaked person, the fabric of the cloak seeming to grow through Jim's skin. But he ignored the strange feeling as he turned his attention to the person who was trapped within.

_Three_.

Only to end up backing away, barely able to contain the scream that tried to escape him as he came upon a small boy banging on the door. Messy blond hair falling over eyes wet with tears. Nose red and mucus running down his chin.

_Two_.

He shook his head in disbelief at what he saw. The image retreating as the pod took off from the ship and Jim continued to back away. The child instilling an unprecedented fear in him as he could almost hear the silenced cries. Already burned in his mind was the boy's painfully familiar face.

_One_.

It was Jim's.

* * *

_It's rather short (for me), but as soon as I finish Perhaps, I can devote whatever writing time not for CSI and HP to this. _

_Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you to **Anonymous Void**, **Dragon Trainer**, and **NamarieGreenleaf** for reviewing._


End file.
